The embodiments discussed herein relate to a wainscot and a wainscot cap.
Walls of both commercial and residential buildings are often times covered with ornamentation and protective barriers. In high pedestrian areas such as hallways and walkways of commercial buildings, the protective barriers may comprise a plurality of panels that are stacked upon each other and secured to the wall. When pedestrians and carts accidently kick or bump into the wall, the plurality of panels are damaged instead of the wall. The panels are easily replaced and maintained.
Wainscot paneling typically extends from the floor to a middle area of the wall. The upper edge of the plurality of panels is exposed. The exposed edge may be dangerous with sharp edges and aesthetically displeasing.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and device for covering the exposed edges of the plurality of panels.